We are studying the pathways by which vestibulospinal reflexes of neck and limbs are executed. One stimulus consists of sinusoidal polarization of individual canal nerves, another of natural activation of otolith receptors. We record the EMG of neck and fore limb muscles as well as the firing of single neurons in the brainstem.